Payframe (DrK Edition)
by Deviched
Summary: Go away! This is not for you, shoo!
1. Lokat Prime

.

_Quick info about Bain:_

_Bain is the guy that deals with contracts with 3rd parties for the Payday group. He chooses which they should be doing and guides the gang though out the mission. He's almost omniscient._

* * *

><p>The Bain radio: "Holy crap! I can't believe you guys got away with stealing DE's (Digital Extremes, the guys that made Warframe) property!"<p>

Kashimiya fist bumps his buddy Hiraku after coming out of a successful mission of breaking in DE HQ and nabbing Loki Prime, an upcoming new Prime Warframe that was to be delivered on a hype train.

Kashimiya notices a soft mewling behind him and turns to see what it was. Their contraband was free and moving about.

"Oi, Hiraku, you didn't tie him up." Annoyed, Kashimiya glares at Hikaru before returning his eyes to he road.

"What?" In disbelief, Hikaru checks if what his friend said was true. "But I did tie him up!" Hiraku stands from his seat to find his rope nipped to pieces.

Kashimiya returns with the same glint of annoyance "No, you didn't, because clearly," Kashimiya points to Loki Prime with his thumb in emphasis, "you didn't."

An in-development Loki Prime lets out an uncharacteristically low pitched "Nyaaa"

Kashimiya, now using the rear view mirror to look at their smuggled goodie "What the hell? Where did he those ribbons from?" Hiraku, recovered from his broken perfect record of successful ties, spots a strange speckle of gold on their Loki Prime's neck.

"Is that a collar?"

_[Break time]_

"Bain, he won't stop f_ing mewing," pinching his nose bridge, Hiraku looks back at, according to what the collar says, Shinku. "Where is the off button, Bain?"

Shinku's rear bumps Kashimiya's seat, seeking some form of attention.

The Bain radio: "Yeah... about that. The one that made Loki Prime was a woman that was into really this kind of stuff. You remembered to bring the condoms like I told you right?"


	2. Nyx Prime

.

Hiraku sighs and braces himself for a very curious Nyx Prime making his way from the backseat and onto the front.

"Why don't you just tie him up?" Kashimiya comments, protecting himself from the bolted feet of Nyx Prime trying to seat on Hiraku's lap.

Silently muttering under his breath 'oh my god Kashimiya...', Hiraku throws the remains of his cable ties at Kashimiya, not caring if they hit him. "You want to try tying up a Warframe built to resist and absorb nuclear warfare with thin metal wires?"

"Kaaa..." moans Nyx, not appreciating the tone of Hiraku. Nyx lightly presses himself onto Hiraku's chest, wanting more room for himself. Though reluctant, Hiraku complies and spreads his legs.

Kashimiya spares a quick glace at the sight of the bane of Hiraku making himself comfortable on Hiraku. Huffing into the air and placing both leather gloved hands onto the steering wheel, Kashimiya turns to Hiraku "Challenge accepted, mate."

Hiraku only having enough time to let out an accusing "What?" before finding himself plastered into the window with a panicing Nyx Prime clinging onto him. Though the screeching vibrations of Nyx, he could hear the laughter of Kashimiya. With an eerie tilt of a car that was not meant to handle drifting, it lands back on 4 wheels, making a further mess of the passenger seat of Hiraku and Nyx.

Kashimiya, now opening his window to rest his arm on, answers "Take it from an Enforcer, you don't need ropes to tie up a Warframe," turning to face Hiraku with a scared Nyx hugging him tightly, letting out soft cries of distress, "you just need a Hiraku."

Wanting to berate Kashimiya's stupid act, he roughly attempts to push Nyx off, however, not wanting Hiraku's attencion being averted, Nyx hugs Hiraku tighter and whines into the crook of Hiraku's neck.

"I'm telling you mate, he's not going to move." Kashimiya could only smirk from the sound of a frustrated Hiraku and the clingy Nyx.

Resistance is really futile, Hiraku simply gives up and leans further back into his chair. Seeing Hiraku in a more relaxed state, Nyx losens his hug, slides down to Hiraku's chest, and begins to lightly pur. Hiraku couldn't help himself to such a cute gesture and raises his hand to run his fingers though Nyx's snow white hair.

Kashimiya takes notice to the rapid change of state and wonders if Hiraku is into cute things. "Well since you're treating it like a pet, why don't you name it."

Ignoring the mocking tone, Hiraku takes the suggestion of Kashimiya and thinks to himself. Using both hands to lift Nyx's head, Hiraku asks "How about John?". Nyx, now John, lets out a content sound of "Jawwnn!" and scoots up closer to Hiraku's face.

Believing that he has agitated Hiraku enough for the day, Kashimiya kept it to himself how unfitting of a name John would be for a Nyx.

Finally in a period of grace from Kashimiya's antics, Hiraku gazes over the dusk and lulls himself to sleep away all his troubles, resting his arms on John's hip. John, seeing Hiraku's eyes close, softly prods Hiraku's shoulder. Being a Warframe that was meant to constantly see allies and enemies moving, and a non moving entity would indicate that it was dead.

Scooting up even further, almost touching the chin of Hiraku, outing small whines. Not wanting to leave his moment of peace, Hiraku ignores John. Now in a more desperate attempt, John lets out a pleading "Hiii... kaaa..." and pads Hiraku's stomach. Now catching the attention of Hiraku, he runs his hand though his own hair before tilting his head down to face John, not knowing how close John really was.


	3. At Home

"Repeat after me John!"

Hiraku cups both of Nyx's (John's) cheeks and mouths

"Hii-rahh-koo~"

A bored-looking John only stares at Hiraku and expresses it with "Kaaa..." before leaning forwards to knock over Hiraku in a sitting position to a more comfortable pose to cuddle in.

"Hiraku you're a twit," Kashimiya couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the couple together and reveals himself gtom behind the corner. "You'll gimp John if you try to teach him the watered down language first. Let him make mistakes."

Kashimiya couldn't stay for long until the "dreaded Lokat bells" rang for him.

"NYAAAAAA!"

The chiming of Shinku's (Lokat's) bell collar furiously chases after Kashimiya, leaving behind him a small wave of his collective hair bows.

Hiraku couldn't help letting out a heartly chuckle. He warned Kashimiya about feeding Shinku's addiction. Becoming immobile from John, Hiraku doesn't dare attempt to move him off, and instead chooses to wait for the Bain Radio to call in.


	4. Spare time

Plucking one from the cluster, Hiraku slowly balances his chosen grape on his forehead.

Approaching from behind Hiraku's seat and seeing the strange act, Kashimiya asks "What the heck are you doing mate?"

Hiraku uncrosses his eyes to see Kashimiya hovering over him with a brow raised. He answers "Just passing the time until Bain calls on the radio." Hiraku slowly rolls the grape across his forehead and uses his hands as a safety net if it were to fall off. Having a chance to ask this question "Hey 'Miya, what's a 'mate?" Hiraku stills the grape with his finger. "You've only started calling me that recently. "Is it an Australian thing to say a derogatory term?" Hiraku eyes up to Kashimiya in suspicion.

Kashimiya could only gawk at how sheltered Hiraku can be at times. Tapping Hiraku's forehead twice as if to ask if anything was in there, Kashimiya answers "No, mate. Mate means friend... or a partner."

Hiraku notes Kashimiya looking away when saying 'or a partner', but he soon passed any thoughts on it.

"Well then..." Hiraku releases the grape, balancing it once again. "Want some, mate?" Hiraku holds up the bundle of green grapes, beckoning The red head to take some. Kashimiya ignores the vine fruit and instead claims the grape on Hiraku, subtly brushing his hand though Hiraku's green hair. Hiraku expresses a 'so that's how you're going to play?' look and mentally accepts the untold challenge.

"I could be sick, you know." Hiraku sets up another grape on his nosebridge.

_Bloody tease_, thought Kashimiya.

With no hesitation, the enforcer leans down to Hiraku and takes the grape by his teeth, making sure to slightly graze Hiraku's skin. Hiraku lets out a small chuckle from the tingling sensation. "I was born and raised in an environment that tries to kill me. A little cold wouldn't stop me, mate."

With a smug face, Hiraku places the third grape on his mouth. Not expecting Kashimiya to deliver, he holds up the bundle of grapes as a forfeit option.

Against Hiraku's predictions, Kashimiya walks to his side, traps Hiraku by placing his hands on both armrests, and captures the ghost's lips, abandoning the original match for a searing kiss. Stunned, Hiraku lets the forgotten grape sink deeper into his mouth, followed by a tongue with a hint of spice and sweetness. Taking further advantage of a unexpected event, Kashimiya backs out and sucks on Hiraku's bottom lip, rewarded with a nervous moan from the now responding ghost.

Hiraku returns the kiss while holding the grape in the back of his throat, preventing him from fully savoring Kashimiya. Remembering Hiraku's handicap, Kashimiya entwines one hand in Hiraku's hair to level their heads, not breaking the kiss.

Becoming more aware of his need to breathe, Hiraku pushes the grape for Kashimiya to hold and gasps in a shaky breath. "Kahs...-" Hiraku was unable to say Kashimiya's name before the enforcer resumed from where they left off.

The worn out grape was beginning to gain wounds from the pressure of passing tongues. Figuring it was a good time to finish the session, Kashimiya bites into the grape, releasing its juicy contents for both tongues to taste. Taking the half of the grape with him, Kashimiya parts with a gentle smooch to Hiraku's top lip and leans back to observe his work.

From what Kashimiya can see, Hiraku's face is smothered in red, slightly teary eyed from the intensity, and is struggling to steady his breathing. Feeling guilty that he spooked Hiraku so much, Kahimiya takes both of Hiraku's hands and leans in to whisper in his ear after a quick peck on the cheek "I mean it when I call you my mate."


End file.
